Love's Lament
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: Someone is loving, someone is hurting, and someone is dieing. This is the price of a forbidden liaison. Slash HP/DM


**Love's Lament**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Summary: **Someone is loving, someone is hurting, and someone is dieing. This is the price of a forbidden liaison. Slash HP/DM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N **This will just be a short little one shot for now, the reason why? I am absolutely terrified for my girlfriend. She is stuck in a house with a family that doesn't even know she is gay. Let alone that she happens to be dating me, who is three and a half years older and lives in another state. I got an email from her saying she was kicked out, and then got another saying she was back in the house. I can't get a hold of her now, and I can't do anything to help because I am too far away and her family does not know about us and it will have to stay that way for a while. Please I don't care what your religion is or who you happen to pray to, but if you could help me pray for her safety I would really appreciate it. She is my life and my muse, without her I would be nothing. I can't imagine a future without her in it.

XXXXXX

Mouths crashed together, heated skin melting as one, moving, tasting, touching, and loving. No time, no thought, no world, just love, passion, and fire. Two heartbeats beating as one, a unified soul forever frozen in time, together they lay with no past or future just them.

Dark and Light forever entwined complimenting, enervating, and rejuvenating. Perfect for each other, neither can live while the other does not. Both needed, one loved the other shunned but for one shining moment none of that matters.

This one stolen moment must be cherished and loved for stolen moments are rare and there is a price to be paid.

XXXXXX

"You will cease this disgraceful behavior immediately, your mother and I have set up a contract, you will be married in three days. I will be generous and allow one hour for you to tell your little bitch goodbye." Commanded the father to his son.

"NO! I refuse to leave him, you have asked too much, your precious contract will never happen." Screamed the son back to the father.

"You will take your place in this family, whether you like it or not, and you have just lost your hour you will never see that lowlife again." The father ordered.

"NEVER!" Defied the child.

A graceful hand whipped out of nowhere, a blossoming black bruise, "You will listen to your father or face the consequences."

"I will not leave him, not even after a dozen Crucio's, I love him, can't you see that? I refuse to give him up. Do your worst for you will never win." The strong son claimed.

"You have chosen your own path my son, do not think to claim otherwise if you live through this night." Warned the father.

XXXXXX

"How could you betray us?" Questioned the Traitor to the Betrayer.

"I have betrayed no one, for no choice was ever made to betray." Claimed the Betrayer to the Traitor.

"You were supposed to save us all!" The Traitor screamed.

"I wasn't supposed to do anything, the only thing I have to do is my schoolwork, just because people expect it, does not make it required." The Betrayer defended.

"The Prophecy says it is you who will save us," The Traitor dictated.

"The Prophecy only says I am able to kill him, it does not say I have to." The Traitor reminded the Betrayer.

"Many will die if you do not kill him," The Traitor pressed on.

"Many will die if I do kill him, you are only concerned about the lives on your side, do the lives of the others mean less because they do not agree with you?" The Betrayer pointed out.

"You are not the boy I used to know." The Traitor finally realized.

"You are not the friend you used to be, I grew up, you did not." The Betrayer's heart broke.

XXXXXX

The betrayer held up the body of the son. Mercury eyes closed in a cruel semblance of sleep. Like a broken doll the body was riddled with scars and fractures.

Dying for the truth, dying for their love. Death had come to claim the lost love. The price of forbidden love.

Tears streamed down the Betrayers face, power filling him with every gasping sob. Crying a lover's lament cementing the pain into the soul. The power flowed out of the Betrayer as a feral scream ripped from his throat. It sought and destroyed the object of the Betrayer's rage.

The power, the rage, the pain, and the loss, this was no mere lament. With a hysterical laugh, the Betrayer's tears stopped coming. His broken heart turning to ice, shrouded in black.

Hell's child had been forged, and he would destroy any who got in his path.


End file.
